Twisted Fates: The Rebellion
by Inkpaw of WriterClan
Summary: Fear is the greatest weakness. That's what I've been raised to believe. But sometimes fearlessness leads to stupidity. Is it better to be brave or cowardly? Whose side are you on? Greed is what they're hungry for, what they want. What are you going to do?
1. A NightClan Warrior

**A NightClan Warrior  
><strong>_Shadepaw_

* * *

><p>"Redthroat," I answered, the name rolling off my tongue like a snake. The very mention of his name made me feel nauseous, the sound of it in my mouth left the cursed taste of evil. Anger soared in my veins as my heart quickened its pace.<p>

He nodded solemnly. "Very well, Shadepaw. You have proven yourself worthy of a NightClan warrior." In his eyes, I saw pride jumbled with fear and grief. My mentor twitched his whiskers uncomfortably. I smelled fear. I glared hard at him; _never show fear in front of your Clanmates!_ After he got the message, with the sweep of his unusually long tail, he brought up a cloud of dust and padded out the cave.

I sneezed at the sudden disturbance of the long-ago fallen dust in this sacred cave. After I recomposed myself, I stared at the space in which my mentor had just occupied, lost in deep thought. This very night I was to become a warrior of NightClan. My parents then would be stripped of their warrior duties and become elders. Because my father's father was the leader, I was the next heir to eventually lead NightClan. After me, my brother's kits' kits would become leader.

I was drowned in thought, when the echo of pawsteps drew near. "Shadepaw?" the voice called into the darkness. "Is that you?" It was Dawncloud. A sigh of relief escaped me. I was so grateful that it hadn't been anyone else.

"Yes, Mother," I meowed quietly. I avoided her heavily trouble gaze and settled for looking at the slight crack in the cave ceiling. Sunlight poured out of that small hole, spreading as far as it could in this cold, dark cave.

Dawncloud sat across from me. "I've needed to talk to you," she began, her eyes looking full of sadness and fear. "Well, actually your father wanted to talk with you too but . . . he's afraid." My mother hesitated to go on. Dawncloud _never_ hesitates; this is unusual for her.

I twitched my ears, waiting. My mother stared off into space, as if I was no longer there. "Mother?" I mewed, wondering what was going through her mind.

Abruptly her head shot up, looking startled. She shook her head. "It's about becoming a warrior. Pinefrost and I are worried that you'll forget who you really are once you take on the biggest role in NightClan. When the time comes, you officially—"

I cut her off. "I'm becoming a warrior tonight, Mother."

Dawncloud's pretty blue eyes that I inherited filled with sudden dread. "Why this soon?" my mother growled. She rose to her paws to pace the clearing. "Surely Blackfang knows better than to finish your training this early!"

"Mother," I hissed. "I doesn't matter what you say! I'm becoming a NightClan warrior and there's nothing you can do about it!"

My mother stopped mumbling about how unpredictable this was and turned to face me. "Shadepaw, I will do everything in my power to stop this from happening. You are too _young_ to have these responsibilities. There's still so much I have to tell you . . ."

Her voice trailed off as another cat entered the cave. A growl rose in my throat. I bared my teeth as the intruder entered the sunlight clearing.

"Shadepaw lay off," the dark ginger tom ordered, showing his fangs.

At the scent of his breath, I shrank back into the nooks of the cave, wishing I had my mother's gray pelt. I glared hard at him, trying to get him under my power as I had Blackfang. But he, whose name I had spoken earlier, turned to block our only escape.

The dark ginger tom looked to me then my mother, who had also shrunk back against the cave wall. "Shadepaw," he demanded coldly. "Let's go. The first traces of dusk are the most sacred time of the day. I want to warn the Clan in advance of your ceremony. It is a rare time indeed," he went on. "This ceremony is to be held tonight and only _tonight_." He cast a hard glare at my mother. "It is in our ancestors' best wishes that we proceed with the tradition, that we have your ceremony in the time of new moon. Like your grandfather before you, you will become one day leader of NightClan."

I glanced at my mother. Dawncloud was shivering, as if cold as Redthroat fixed her with a cold glare. I could scent fear rolling off her like waves, so strong I was sure the NightClan leader could smell it.

"Let's go, Shadepaw," he snapped abruptly, breaking the cursed silence. "You've got your own ceremony to attend."

I curled my lip at him as I rose to my paws. Across from me, my mother rose too. Dawncloud had a sullen look in her eyes. From then on I avoided her heavy gaze, and followed Redthroat in silence. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. Even less time before my ceremony. I was excited, yes, but also afraid of what my mother would then think of me.


	2. The Ceremony

**The Ceremony  
><strong>_Shadepaw_

* * *

><p>Darkness began to dance in the sky, revealing endless stars. I imagined that my grandfather, the great leader Cloudstar was up there, somewhere, looking down on me with pride. I hoped he was.<p>

Suddenly a lesson with Redthroat himself came rushing back to mind.

"_What is the most important thing to remember?" he had asked, quizzing me on my knowledge. _

"_That fear is the greatest weakness," I had recited the statement perfectly. The NightClan leader had been pleased with me, as I was of myself. _

_But then there had been a nagging at the back of my mind –one that had led me to doing apprentice chores for a half-moon. "But fearlessness can lead to stupidity!" I blurted out. _

_Redthroat turned on me with a growl. "Fear is a weakness!" he hissed. "When you are showing fear, you doubt yourself! You must be confident in all that you do, consequences or not!"_

I shuddered slightly at the memory. I didn't want Dawncloud getting the idea that I wasn't ready for my warrior ceremony. I glanced at the pale gray-and-cream she-cat with wide blue eyes. My mother looked even less so sure of herself than she had before. All of her grief seemed to weigh on her shoulders. In a way, I felt bad for her, but in another way, I knew she must bear this alone. Only she could help herself.

The strong scent of NightClan hung heavily in the air, as we drew near camp. The sullen forest's protection offered little soothing in this stiff night. The trees became fewer and soon we entered camp.

Some cats yawned, as they'd just awakened, more active at night than during day. Lucky for us, our dens are built to block out sunlight while we sleep. I spotted Pinefrost already at the fresh-kill pile, chatting with Willowfrost, an already "retired" elder, as her sons have long become warriors.

My mother hurriedly skirted her way around Redthroat and I, and headed straight for my father. Pinefrost looked bewildered as he heard the news, and looked angrily in my direction. I curled my lip in reply.

I followed the NightClan leader through the awakening crowd, heading toward Skyledge. Redthroat leapt up the rocky stone structure and yowled for his Clan to gather. "Let all cats fierce enough to rule the night gather here around Skyledge!"

I watched as the cats began to gather. Dawncloud and Pinefrost looked at me with disbelief as I scrambled up the path to Skyledge to stand beside Redthroat. The dark ginger leader glanced at me warily, but gave me a tiny nod of approval.

Down below, I spotted my brother, Hawkpaw standing beside his future mate, Frostpaw. Among the crowd, I also saw my best friend, Poolpaw. The pale gray she-cat looked up at me with curiosity and appreciation.

Redthroat waved his tail for attention. Once all eyes were on him, he began. "Among the traditions of our Clan, every other generation we have a leader who receives nine lives. This particular generation has the first ever she-cat heir. Following Cloudstar's pawsteps she will be leader of NightClan when I die." His words were sullen and forced out of his mouth, at the will of our ancestors'. "Today she has reached the point in her training that she becomes one of us." He paused, and then started the ceremony. "I say these words before our ancestors, so that they may approve of her and make her pure. Let your spirits guide her down the path of a warrior. With your power, I renounce Shadepaw's name to become Shadefrost, in honor of her sharpness and keen attitude."

I soaked in the happiness of my Clanmates as they cheered my new name. "Shadefrost! Shadefrost! Shadefrost!" I was able to pick out tones of fear, pride, and happiness jumbled together as they called my name.

The NightClan leader waved his tail again for silence. "Fernpelt, share you news to our fellow new warrior," Redthroat ordered.

I looked down at the ginger queen with anxiety in her gaze. I wondered what she had to say.

Fernpelt, the medicine cat, began, "My dear Clanmates, I bring disturbing news. Our ancestors have told me that there will be a third Clan in order to stay alive. Both NightClan and IceClan cannot survive with constant wars against one another; thereby a new Clan will be created. It is to be called StormClan."

Murmurs of confusion swept through NightClan. I wondered why we needed another Clan. Our alliances were just fine. IceClan hadn't attacked in a while and had no reason to. This was nonsense about this _StormClan. _Clearly our ancestors needed to rethink this through?

"Also," Fernpelt called above the crowd. "It has been declared that Shadefrost will not lead NightClan. Instead, Tangleheart will."

I gasped. Being NightClan's leader was my destiny! Tangleheart didn't deserve any place among the ranks of being worthy of a NightClan leader!

"Fear not, Shadefrost. Leadership you will have. When the time comes, the IceClan tom Swiftwing will be your mate. Your generation will form StormClan. Together you and Swiftwing will be leaders StormClan."


	3. Thoughts of Escape

**Thoughts of Escape  
><strong>_Swiftwing_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have to lead StormClan with <em>her!<em>" I hissed, hating the fact that it was _she_ who'd have to be my mate.

Bramblepath wasn't exactly the best cat to argue this with. It was nearly impossible to sway his opinion that was heavily based on the Fallen Ones' decisions. "There are worst things to be stuck with than leading a Clan with a willful she-cat," he argued dully. "At least you won't ever have to retire for having kits." In his eyes, I saw that he was just plain bored and sick of arguing. Leave it to Bramblepath to always have a lame argument. I can't believe this cat used to be my best friend!

I let out an annoyed hiss. This wasn't what I'd wanted! I was _born_ to be leader of IceClan! I will not have kits with _Shadefrost. _The name buzzed in my mind like an angry bee. With a lash of my tail, I bounded away from Bramblepath, too bothered by his calmness.

"I hope you aren't thinking about protesting the Fallen Ones," a voice behind me growled. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Ashfire. "Just so you know I'm not too keen letting you rule StormClan either."

I curled my lip at the dark gray she-cat. What did she know about what it's like to be a future leader? _Nothing!_ Angrier than I was before, I headed out of camp. Once out of sight, I pelted through IceClan's territory, eager to find something helpless to kill. I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized where my paws were taking me. I was near the IceClan border.

In the thick undergrowth, I crouched down low to the ground, tasting the air. Ashfire's scent poured over me. I was being followed. I raised my hackles and let out a warning growl.

"Stop it, Swiftwing. You'll follow my orders if you know what's good for you," Ashfire hissed, mimicking my position a few tail-lengths away. Her amber gaze didn't betray her. Her eyes were filled with anger and seriousness. She wasn't kidding.

"Then what exactly, do you propose I do?" I growled and flicked my tail impatiently.

Ashfire's gaze softened as she rose to stand. "I'd suggest you lose the attitude and follow me back to camp." Her words sounded forced. _So you're not so tough after all!_

I glowered at her, hating the way she was always so unfairly reasonable. It was next to impossible to find something she couldn't do. If Snowstorm ordered her to track a runaway, she would do it. Right now, that's what she was afraid I was going to do. The Fallen Ones taught us to believe that running away is disloyal and unforgivable. Lately, running away didn't sound too bad. In fact, my mother herself was a runaway, but got caught. She and at least five others are now constantly guarded.

I barely saw my mother anymore. But I don't ever consider her my mother at all. As I liked to believe, my biological mother "died" the moment she tried to run away and then after she was brought back, she turned into this evil cat capable of damaging the Clans' ways.

I hate her. I hate what she's done to me. I hate that I had to inherit her personality and opinions. I wanted to run away so badly, just to be free. I don't care about the Fallen Ones or their precious ways. I want freedom.

But as my father's famous saying says: _"You don't get what you wish for!" _Well, that's closer to the truth than I'd like.

"Swiftwing, let's go already, before Snowstorm starts thinking you're disloyal," Ashfire growled. She waved her tail in the direction of camp.

Reluctantly I follow, though keeping my distance. The dark gray she-cat didn't seem to mind although kept glancing back at me, like I'd vanish into thin air.

As I emerged back in camp, three cats padded in my direction. I recognized Owlfire, Scarnose, and Lionstorm. I curled my lip as they surrounded me. "Get on with your duties!" I hissed at them.

"This _is_ their duty, Swiftwing. You can't be trusted after that stunt you just pulled," Snowstorm's voice came from behind me. I growled and whirled around to see the silver-and-white tabby she-cat. "From now on, you are to be guarded at all times until StormClan is formed." She stepped closer to me, so that our chest-fur was touching. "This is nothing personal, Swiftwing," she whispered. "But this is what our ancestors wish."

* * *

><p>I officially hated Ashfire. Randomly, Snowstorm decided that <em>only<em> Ashfire could call off my "guards". I hated her, because the truth is, she won't ever call them off. I am pleased when two cats came to replace the other three as I prepare to sleep. Snowstorm had put me out of the warriors' den and in some cave close to her own den. Beside my nest, Ashfire was sleeping softly. I suppose it was in case I got any ideas of trying to take down my night guards.

But I didn't plan on escaping, anyway. It was so not worth it. Besides, if I wanted out, I'd have to wait until StormClan was formed. Then I'd be free of IceClan's watch. Ashfire would then be forbidden to sleep beside me or even force guards at my sides. The Fallen Ones would have to speak directly to me if they wanted to be heard.

In the darkness I heard my Clanmates whispering, anger detected in their tone.

"Maybe we can escape one of these nights with the new guard shifts," one of them, Larkfeather I think, whispered.

"Yes. If Ashfire's asleep and busy with Swiftwing, there would be our chance," I believe Cloudstream replied.

"Do you think he'll ever try to escape?" Larkfeather murmured. "Surely he must think that he might get past us. No offense, Cloudstream."

"If he doesn't try to escape, then I'm a mouse! From now on, we'll just make ourselves look weaker so he thinks he can overpower us."

"That's very true," Larkfeather whispered anxiously. "We just have to wait until the right moment."

_Oh, poor guards. If only they knew that I could hear them._


	4. Shadowy Figure

**Shadowy Figure  
><strong>_Shadefrost_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shadefrost, there's a problem," Dawncloud meowed, her voice filled with fear. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight with a bright, vivid dread. Her pale gray pelt glimmered under the night sky, her features enhanced by the moon's glow. <em>

"_What is it?" I asked her; suddenly my own voice was edged with fear. I followed my mother's fearful gaze to the shadow in the clearing. I stared intently at the figure, allowing a growl to escape me. With a lash of my tail, I moved to guard my mother. The dark figure dared not move toward me. _

"_Shadefrost," her fearful voice whispered from behind me. "That's not the problem."_

_I froze. I curled my lip and turned to face her, showing my fangs. _

_Fear flashed in my mother's eyes for only a heartbeat. A soft purr began to rumble in Dawncloud's throat. Her vibrant blue eyes clouded up with vengeance. "You poor, poor kit," she purred, eying me up as she would fresh-kill. "I knew you weren't ready to face the truth yet." Her eyes flickered to the shadowy figure. _

_I let out a growl again, but stopped myself from attacking her. Distraught, I followed her gaze toward the shadow. "Dawncloud, what is it?" I hissed, lashing my tail in anger. My heart's pace quickened as my mind wondered as to what it could be. _

"_I told you, you weren't ready for the truth," my mother purred. I was surprised when she didn't directly answer my question. But she was very unlike herself at the moment. Dawncloud's gaze was sinister, as were her words. "Now you'll have to face your responsibilities." Her words struck me harshly, as I remembered our conversation in the cave. She had tried to stop me from becoming a warrior. _

_As she spoke, the sulking shadow moved forward. Trying desperately to hide my panic, I growled, "Get away from me, whatever you are!" I was sure Dawncloud could detect the edge in my voice. Something about the dark figure set off alarms in my head. This wasn't normal for me to be afraid. I should be hurling myself at it, whatever it is, and fighting it off. I shouldn't be stuck here like a coward. _

"_This may seem awfully frustrating to you, as you feel the need to protect the cat that is punishing you," Dawncloud continued, trying to make me flinch away. She glanced at the dark figure. "That won't go away, just because you ask it too. Fate never changes its path, especially when you thrust yourself at it." She nosed me closer to it. _

_Her tail ran down my spine, making me shiver. I hissed at my mother and her eyes widened in surprise. "You don't get it do you? I was trying to protect you . . ." her voice trailed off as her eyes locked on the shadow. _

_As afraid as I may seem to the dark figure, it stopped just short of me and seemed to hesitate. Although it was in the moonlight, I still couldn't see it clearly. Suddenly a familiar scent filled my nose and it wasn't a good one. It was close enough that I smelled fear coming from it like waves. The familiar scent gave me strength. I was a NightClan warrior and I was fierce enough to rule the night. Nothing should ever stand in my way. _

_Fear is the greatest weakness. You must be confident in all you do, consequences or not. _

_The words of Redthroat rang in my ears, giving me courage. _

_Only this stopped me from attacking the shadow figure:_

"_Why don't you come on out, darling?" another cat murmured from across the clearing. I turned to see a black she-cat step out of the shadows. In the moonlight, her eyes appeared to be blue. Her eyes swept the clearing and locked on the dark figure. She padded toward it. _

_Behind me Dawncloud let out a vibrant purr of satisfaction. She stared after the love-stricken she-cat. _

_I focused on the white she-cat and the shadowy figure. At once, the figure was revealed._

_He was a handsome white tom. He had amber eyes, which gazed at the black she-cat like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He leaned not toward me, but toward the black she-cat. _

_She whispered softly, "They planned this perfectly." _

_Who did? I wondered. Who planned what? _

_The white tom looked affectionately at her. "They sure did." He licked her ear as she let out a purr. _

_Behind me, I heard a mrrow of amusement. I turned to glare at Dawncloud, but her eyes were locked on the lovely couple. A loud, bothersome purr filled the air. Like flames, it scorched my ears, the sound echoing around the clearing. Something odd I noticed was that the white tom and black she-cat couldn't hear it. They couldn't even see my mother and I. _

_Realization hit me like a thunderstorm. _

_I realized three things: _

_The black she-cat was me. _

_The white tom was Swiftwing._

_Our ancestors had planned our union. _


	5. For Your Protection

**For Your Protection  
><strong>_Swiftwing_

* * *

><p>The pain of reality dug deeper into my mind the closer it got to the full moon. When the full moon came, I would be forced to unite with Shadefrost in order to create StormClan. All of my peers would receive their warrior names after Shadefrost and I have gotten our nine lives from the Fallen Ones. That was their gift to us. But technically, it wasn't a gift at all. It was just a way to keep us alive longer; a way to keep us in their power. Both Shadefrost and I are pawns of the Fallen Ones. We are used to fulfill their plans that they have laid out before us. We've not a choice in our destiny.<p>

"Wake up, Swiftwing!" Ashfire prodded my side. Her amber eyes gazed down at me. "Hurry, before I claw your ears off." For some odd and random reason Ashfire was speaking in sarcastic terms. I tried not to notice, and hustled out of the cave behind her.

At once Larkfeather and Cloudstream retreated to the warriors' den for their "well deserved rest" as Ashfire called it. In replacement, Ashfire signaled for Coldwater and Creekpaw to guard me this time. It was a slight relief to only have two cats. Then I remember that I was being treated like a prisoner. In fact, if I were prisoner, I'd be questioned by Snowstorm. I'd much rather be under Snowstorm's guard than Ashfire's.

I padded to the fresh-kill pile being dogged by the "guards." I felt very self-conscious as I selected my prey and headed toward my friend, Spottedpaw. He looked doubtfully at the "guards" and we ate in silence. Coldwater's and Creekpaw's eyes swept around the camp, eager for something better to do than guard a cat that _possibly_ mightrun away. Oh, how boring that must be. I _could_ and _would_ feel sorry for them if all my pity hadn't been used up on myself. Plus, _I_ was the one they were guarding. It was disappointing for me as well.

"Swiftwing, tell me this: is being a warrior what you expected?" purred a long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat. It was Ravenpelt. I rose to my paws to challenge the dark brown tabby warrior. She met my gaze with triumph. "It's a pity, really. You just _had_ to be born a leader, didn't you? Otherwise, you _could_ make a lot of she-cats happy!"

Like her name, she was ravenous over decent looking toms. I just happened to be the one she liked to pick on most. Now that I was reserved for Shadefrost, most all she-cats looked at me with sorrow or anger –like I had _chosen_ Shadefrost over them. I had had quite the variety of lovers and still do. Most of the she-cats turn their back in their self-shame when I walk by or cast me glares.

I try really hard not to counter Ravenpelt's words. I _could_ leave her stunned and speechless with harsh words. But I'm not that kind of cat. "I'll see you at the union," I growled, now having most the she-cats attention to see what I would do. My words did stun Ravenpelt and she had no quick reply prepared, so she cast me a long, hard glare.

I did my best to ignore Ravenpelt and other she-cats' looks of sympathy or hate. I had better things to do. With Coldwater and Creekpaw at my sides, I padded over to Ashfire, who was in discussion with Snowstorm. At first, both she-cats ignored me, but when they realized I was waiting on them, they stopped.

"What do you want?" Ashfire purred, eyeing my unpleasant guards.

Her delight added to my edge. I'm not normally a hateful cat, but I happen to be in the worst position right now. I looked from Ashfire to Snowstorm. "Call my guards off," I demanded, having to force myself to call my own _Clanmates_ guards. It was really pathetic what they had done to me.

"Coldwater and Creekpaw, he'll be fine under my watch. Get yourself on a patrol." Ashfire nodded for the "guards" to leave. She turned to face me, her amber eyes studying my every twitch. "Now what do you want?"

"To be alone," I retorted. Truthfully, I haven't had but the five seconds of my "escape" since I'd been told my mate/future leader-partner. "I need some time alone."

Ashfire looked at me warily. "Are you sure?" she meowed. I sighed: again with the sarcastic terms. "I thought you loved being stared at like some kind of freak."

I remained silent. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me give up. Also, I might say something I'll regret.

"I thought I told you, Swiftwing. You are a _very_ important cat." Snowstorm looked upon me like she might her one-day mate. _Oh, my. Not her too!_ "It is only for your _protection_ that we have guards."

Her words made it sound so simple. For a moment, I could nearly believe her. I was important and needed to be protected. If not, all plans of StormClan would plummet to nothing.

But that was only for a moment.

"I am only a warrior, Snowstorm. I wish to be treated as such," I tried to explain calmly, but there was an unmistakable edge in my voice.

"Oh, Swiftwing, you're more than a warrior!" Ashfire purred. "You're going to be leader of StormClan!" She made it sound so inviting, tempting my will.

"Yes!" Snowstorm agreed. "You'll be so powerful! Think of this as just a minor sacrifice to become a leader of an entirely new Clan!"

"Imagine what you could do!" Ashfire added. "You could give your _own_ orders, demand your _own_ rights! Everything will be fine once StormClan has been formed."

"All we need is to keep you safe, Swiftwing," Snowstorm explained. "You can let us protect you, right?"

I shook my head and let out a hiss. Ashfire glared at me and signaled with her tail for new "guards".

And to think I almost believed them.


	6. Reality's Claws

**Reality's Claws  
><strong>_Swiftwing_

* * *

><p><em>Sacrifice<em>. That's what life's all about. You give to get, right? But with every great thing comes a horrible. That's the balance. That's the way things are _supposed_ to be. It's the natural way of fairness. Although sometimes life isn't always fair. Especially when the balance is overthrown.

Maybe the balance was always leaning toward them, the odds not in our favor. It has been since the ruins of the long-forgotten "friendly" Clans. They didn't survive after their evil ancestors took over. A war broke out and things got harsh after that. Some of them stayed, still slaves to the evil. Others fled. Others died. But this is _now_. The same battle is within us, yet we're too blind to know it. We have the power to overthrow the unbalanced nature back to fairness.

Every kit is raised the same way and knows the same story. After the "friendly" Clans, River, Thunder, Wind, and Shadow, died out or lived their lives in torture, the Fallen Ones reached out and guided them down the right path. The Fallen Ones protected us from the evil cats, changing our lives in the process. But really, I shouldn't be using the term _our_ _lives_, because, I was born long after that all happened. Two Clans, Ice and Night were born and lived under the Fallen Ones' careful watch.

But that is only the story they tell us. A story, really, that is nothing but lies. At least, the "friendly" Clans part is. I'm not stupid. I know that the Fallen Ones haven't room in their greedy hearts for kindness. They're too greedy for their own good. That is a fact.

I noticed the way Ashfire spoke like she knew firsthand what the Fallen Ones were like and exactly what they wanted. The freaky part is, the Fallen Ones are dead and she's very much alive.

Abruptly, reality sank its claws in my mind as the truth erupted. My breath was ragged and shaky. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, pounding rapidly. Blood pulsed through my veins at the rapid beat of my heart: _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._ I stared at the cave's wall, my eyes searching for some crack that I could squeeze through. I was not surprised when I found none; Ashfire knew well enough that I was likely to attempt escape. Only this time I wasn't trying to escape.

Above my rasping breaths, I heard someone call out to me. "Are you alright, Swiftwing?" I barely recognized Creekpaw's meow. His voice was concerned. I can only see his silhouette, but I could picture his blue eyes, wide and alarmed.

I didn't trust my voice enough to answer; I'd probably tell him something I really shouldn't. I trembled as the icy wind nipped at my ears, seeping in past my "guards". I shook violently, the reality of truth clawing its way in my mind.

"Swiftwing?" I couldn't detect whose voice it was anymore. I hear the shuffle of paws and the worry in someone's meow. I saw a blur of colors as cats I don't remember entered their way in the cave.

"_You can let us protect you, right?" _

"Get away from me!" I growled. Only my words slurred, making it all clump together.

"_You're more than a warrior!" _

My mind fought against the sea of blackness, threatening to suck me into unconsciousness. My eyes fought to stay open, to stay awake, but the odds were against me, pulling me in the black sea. I was drowned in memory as it washed over me like waves.

"_Think of this as a minor sacrifice." _

"_It's a pity, really. You just _had_ to be born a leader, didn't you?"_

"_This _is_ their duty, Swiftwing. You can't be trusted with that stunt you just pulled."_

"_It's nothing personal, but this is what our ancestors wish." _

* * *

><p><em>It's all about sacrifice. Everyone has to give a little to get a little. Sometimes you have to sacrifice more than everyone else. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your beliefs and trade them for the better of others. It isn't an act of selfishness. It's about being unselfish. Also, as I've learned the hard way, it's about a promise: A promise that you make to yourself. With every sacrifice you make, you promise yourself to change.<em>


	7. The Greatest  Weakness

**The Greatest Weakness  
><strong>_Shadefrost_

* * *

><p>I stare coldly at my mother. Her pretty blue eyes show no sign of the evil it had held in my nightmare. I watch as she chats with my father casually, like she was unaware of my fear. Dawncloud didn't even glance my way. <em>Maybe she doesn't remember it<em>. But I'm nearly positive that she does. She's just hiding it, although I've no actual proof.

I know the ancestors have used my mother to manipulate me. After the nightmare, I have become more self-conscious of myself. I am also more conscious of others around me. I notice the way they take care not to go on patrols with me and avoid talking with me. It's like I'm not even there.

They fear me and I know it. When I pass by, they smell strongly of the scent. Every time I go to the warriors' den, my nest is surrounded by the lingering scent from my Clanmates that sleep around me. I was born to know fear is a weakness. I just don't know how weak NightClan is getting.

The sharp, chilly night breeze tugs at my fur. I lift my chin to the sky and look into the dark gray clouds. The edge of leaf-bare was crisp in the air. My gaze swept the clearing, searching for Poolpaw. I found my pale gray friend with her sister Frostpaw. I padded over to them, hoping they wouldn't sense my discomfort.

"Hello Shadefrost," Frostpaw meowed in greeting. She dipped her head slightly out of politeness. I studied the way she moved, her white pelt ruffled from last morning's sleep. She had pretty green eyes, like her mother, Brightberry. Other than that, most of her features came from Streampelt, her father.

"As to you, Frostpaw," I murmured quietly. I turned to Poolpaw. "How is my future best warrior?" I tried to sound enthusiastic. It didn't work too well.

"The apprentices' den is lonely without you," she answered honestly. Her amber eyes flickered to my brother, Hawkpaw. I know that she loves him, but she was destined with Volepaw. "I wish you'd stayed."

I nodded slightly. I missed her company too. When I was leader of StormClan, she'd never have to miss me, because I'd always be there for her. Right now though, I'm busy with my warrior duties and keeping up with Redthroat's challenges.

"Would you like to—" Poolpaw stopped herself midsentence. She shook her head. "Never mind; I'm sure you're too busy." I'm sure she hadn't meant to say that out loud, because her eyes widened. Poolpaw glanced at Frostpaw for support.

"We'll see you later Shadefrost," Frostpaw meowed quickly. "Poolpaw and I'd best get ourselves back to work. Redthroat won't be pleased to see we're doing nothing." Her tone was dismissive.

I watched as the two she-cats left camp without me. I felt horrible as my best friend and my brother's future mate headed out of camp, too afraid of me. I felt ashamed that I was unable to comfort them. I wished that I could simply have a normal conversation. The fact that I couldn't irritated me.

"Six more days."

I whirled around to see Pinefrost. His amber eyes stared at me, as if I was an entirely different cat. In the darkness of the night, it was hard to tell his pelt was black-and-white. It looked black, like mine.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

His eyes narrowed and he repeated himself. "There are _six more days_ until the union. I hope you've been keeping up your responsibilities, Shadefrost. A lot can happen in three days." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Instead, he studied me carefully, his eyes tracing over ever tuft of fur on me. I don't know what he was looking for, but he grunted when his eyes landed on my ear. He must've seen my ear's notch. I had been battle training with Redthroat with our claws unsheathed. But I got him back: he has a long scar on his nose.

"I'm aware of the union," I meowed dully, feeling quite annoyed. I didn't like my father's attention. It was very disturbing as well as unusual. Pinefrost never looked at me this way, with judging eyes, and it angered me that he now suddenly cared.

"My daughter, becoming a leader is very . . . challenging. For you becoming a leader of a new Clan, that's difficult." He paused, probably thinking about his slightly-older brother, Redthroat. "I had to train alongside Redthroat just as your brother has you, but you'll always be treated different."

I curled my lip. "Save your advice for Tangleheart," I spat. I had no more patience for my father's words. He hadn't been brave enough to talk to me earlier. Fear is a weakness. With a lash of my tail, I turned and padded away from him. He wasn't there when I needed him, so now I shall pay no more attention to his advice.

I half expected him to follow me, but he didn't. When I risked a glance behind me, he wasn't there. I was more angered and disturbed than anything. Pinefrost still feared me, but had the guts to talk to me. Now those guts turned to liquid and he was nothing anymore. Pinefrost won't ever be anything to me. He's hardly my father. Instead, he's my mother's mate. That is all.

My paws found their way to my nest, tucked away in the back of the den. I curled up and rested my chin on my paws. I was hurt by my father's cowardice. _Doesn't he love me?_ If he'd actually loved me and wanted me to listen he had to find his own way. But Pinefrost feared me and that was an unforgivable sin.

Fear is the greatest weakness.


	8. The Cold, Hard Truth

**The Cold, Hard Truth  
><strong>_Shadefrost_

* * *

><p>I curled my lip as Dawncloud came toward me. I let out a hiss and sprang at her, claws unsheathed. She was hardly taken by surprise. Dawncloud let out a growl, but didn't fight me. I aimed a blow at her shoulder, but she dodged easily. Anger clouded up my focus. I hissed again and hurled myself at her head-on. Dawncloud clawed feebly at me, more on defense. She reared and landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I growled and swiped her face, watching blood trickle from her wound.<p>

"I hate you," I spat. My mother didn't even flinch. "I never want to see your face again!" And that was the cold, hard truth. I hated all of NightClan, except my own warriors. All the 'paws are loyal to _me _and not Redthroat. Just as all the 'paws in IceClan were loyal to Swiftwing, not Snowstorm.

"I see you're getting your rivalry early," Dawncloud hissed. Her breath puffed in my face, smelling of blood where she had sung her fangs in my hind leg. Her blue eyes stared intensely at me, watching my every move. "I warned you against this."

I growled and pushed upward with my hind legs, trying to push her off. But Dawncloud was too heavy. "Nothing you could ever do would've stopped it," I retorted, still struggling to get free. "It's a tradition."

My mother curled her lip. "You could've made an Objection," she growled, pressing down harder on me. Her blue eyes glared down at me.

"So could've you!" I spat. I was sick of her blaming it all on me. I just wanted to be free of NightClan. Being with Swiftwing is better than being sabotaged by your own mother. If she even is my mother.

Dawncloud gasped. "I cannot object to Redthroat, Shadefrost. I cannot do anything against _my_ Clan's traditions." She dug her claws deeper in my fur. "But I can object to StormClan's leader."

My eyes widened. I felt my mother's grip loosen. _But I'm not StormClan's leader yet._ I wanted to whimper; to surrender against my mother. Her blue eyes bore into mine. I looked away from her heavy gaze, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing me realize . . .

"Who are you?" I asked her, hating myself for mistaking her true identity. My whole life was built on lies. For some reason this was no surprise. I don't know what I expected from Dawncloud because my whole world had been turned upside down since I was told I'd be leader of StormClan. I just didn't expect the cold, hard truth to be this shocking.

Dawncloud—the cat who I'd thought was my mother—stared down at me, speechless. Her eyes flashed with fear for a moment. They were the same blue eyes I thought that I'd gotten from her. _Who am I?_ I don't really know anymore. That's just the cold, hard truth.

"My name is Dawncloud," she replied, an unmistakable edge to her voice. "I am a warrior of NightClan. My mate is Redthroat."

Now it was my turn to gasp. "What about Pinefrost? What about Hawkpaw?" I growled. _Redthroat can't be my father! It would break clan law! _I glared up at Dawncloud, waiting.

"Pinefrost is your father. Hawkpaw is Redthroat's son," she meowed eventually, her voice sounding distant. Under her weight, I trembled. I felt like I was drowning in lies. That was the cold, hard truth.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to know. "Who is my mother?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Dawncloud after knowing what she'd done to me. I hated it.

Dawncloud sighed, her warm breath puffing in my face. "She's dead." The way she said it, it was harsh. She spoke coldly, not a care in the world about me anymore. All had changed since I'd become a warrior. Nothing I knew had been true. My own mother was dead.

"Who _is_ she?" I repeated. Dawncloud hadn't answered me directly. She'd tried to avoid my question. But I won't let her get away that easily. I dug my claws into Dawncloud's fur, reminding her that I still hated her.

"Dead!" she snapped, baring her fangs in my face. "I told you she's dead!"

There was something Dawncloud was hiding, I'm sure of it.

I just don't know how far I'll go to find it out. That is, if I can find it out at all.


	9. Wake Up Now

**Wake Up Now  
><strong>_Swiftwing_

* * *

><p>I wanted to run. I felt the speed of my pulse quickening as my mother's swiftness poured through me. My legs ached to be used. But no, instead I was sickened by the Fallen Ones. I'm sure it'll go away after the union. At least, that was the best I could hope for. Until then, I needn't guards at my sides if I couldn't even walk. Yes, in a way, I was lame. Terribly I wanted to leave my cave, to stretch my legs, to run away from this horrible nightmare. Oh if only it was. I should really wake up about now before I go insane.<p>

But I know I'll never wake up. That's just because this is the cursed _truth_ of my life. I really wish I could open my eyes and I'd be a kit again, free of worries and unknown to lies. My life was much better back then. I had been raised by Cinderfall, my foster mother. Of course at the time my own mother was rebellious. They didn't want me taking after her. But: _too little, too late_ for them_._ I'm already turning out like her. And it's something I'm now proud of. Before, I hated her; now I've learned that an uprising didn't sound like a bad idea.

"How are you feeling?" Mistflower asked, only feeling necessary to ask the question for me. I'm sure even she knows that this is the Fallen Ones' punishment for me. I sighed as the IceClan medicine cat begins to check me over. I wince as her claw jabs into my ribcage. "Sorry," she mumbled, moving on to try my legs. I felt nothing as she prodded each of them with her sharp claws. "Can you feel this?" she asked, putting much pressure on my right leg.

I shook my head. "I'm same as yesterday. Don't bother checking me daily. It's a waste of your time," I told her honestly. I wasn't going to get better unless the Fallen Ones suddenly have a heart . . . which is highly unlikely.

"I'll always check on my favorite patient," Mistflower replied with a purr. She glanced down at my pelt, probably glad that I was under her care until the union. I nearly rolled my eyes: _she-cats. _At least the toms don't swarm over me like a clump of pesky ants.

I grunted. "I'm your _only _patient," I reminded her. The medicine cat narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail with anger. It was needless to say, Mistflower had a liking for my looks, not my tongue. She-cats would loathe over me if I was mute. But I'm _so_ glad I'm not.

"_Anyway_," she went on, ignoring my comment. "You never answered my question. How are you feeling?" I watched the tip of her tail twitch uncomfortably.

I bared my fangs at her. "Annoyed," I hissed, wishing I could chase her out of here. I'd kill to do just that. I flexed my claws, eager to sink them into something.

"Alright, then," she growled. Mistflower flashed her own fangs, eyeing me carefully. "Poppy seed it is." She gave me the evil eye as she left my den to go get the seeds.

I felt weighed down enough already by the Fallen Ones' powers that sickened me. The very reason my legs were limp was because of the Fallen Ones. Oh, how I'd love to destroy them: Every last one of them, gone.

Sighing, I rested my head on my paws to wait for Mistflower. The medicine cat returned with a mouse dangling from her jaws. I slightly lifted my chin, too look at her. "I hate you," I hissed.

She purred and looked menacingly at me, her green eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Mouse?" she asked, her voice filled with fake delight.

I shook my head in disgust. I know her silly little tricks. Inside that mouse, there are poppy seeds stuffed in there. I'm sure of it. I curled my lip as she laid it beside me. I nose it away.

"Eat it," Mistflower ordered, her voice edged by a growl. I'm sure she was tempted to force-feed me, but I know she knows that I'm too strong for her. Besides, the moment she was born it was decided that she would become a medicine cat, so she's not trained in battle.

"No thanks," I growled. "I'm not hungry." I turned away from her and rested my chin on my paws, forcing my breathing to slow so she'd think I was sleeping and leave.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when I woke to a paw prodding my side. "Wake up, Swiftwing." I breathed in the scent of Larkfeather and opened my eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat hovered over me and behind her stood Cloudstream, gazing at me curiously.<p>

I yawned, wishing I could arch my back into a stretch. "What do you want?" I mumbled, feeling stiff and half asleep.

Larkfeather flicked her tail uncomfortably. She glanced at Cloudstream. "W-We want you to help us escape," Larkfeather muttered quickly. "Please, Swiftwing."

"I can't, in case you've forgotten." I watched as Larkfeather's eyes widened in horror. "I can't walk," I added.

Cloudstream let out a purr. "We didn't forget, Swiftwing." She looked from Larkfeather to me. "We'd help you walk; kind of carry you. We're strong enough."

_I'd like to see you try._ I didn't say anything, thinking. _Could this be my only chance of escape? Would they really want me with them?_

"At least, we could help you escape, if you'd help us," Larkfeather meowed quickly. She gazed down at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Don't try anything," a voice purred. We all turned. It was Ashfire. "No one's going anywhere."

The last thing I remember before shoving a bite the poppy seed mouse down my throat was Larkfeather's horrified expression.


	10. Twisted Like Trees

**Twisted Like Trees  
><strong>_Shadefrost_

My pelt pricked with unease. _He who has patience, wins the hunt_, I recalled a lesson of Redthroat's. All I had to do was be patient and wait. It sounded simply, this waiting. I was tired to the very marrow in my bones. Exhausted as I was, sleep refused to come. _This hunt ought to be worth it, _I thought. I was restless. Morning light seeped in past the lichen that draped over the cool cave's tight entrance. Sunlight dappled the small clearing. Quietly as possible, I crept past my somewhat-Clanmates who slumbered peacefully, exhausted by the night's doings. I slip out of the den unnoticed.

My eyes immediately adjusted to the bright light. I've never seen the morning sun before, only as night ebbs it away. It was a peaceful time of day, beautiful even. The soft pink of dawn streaked across the horizon pushing the night sky away. I padded toward Skyledge and climbed up the rocky structure. Up here I had a better view. In the faint distance, birdsong drifted in a breeze toward me. It really surprised me that most of NightClan missed this beauty. Here I had thought that sunset was pretty.

I closed my eyes, imagining Swiftwing as he'd been in my sleep. _Will he be here to share this beauty with, one day?_ My heart thundered at the thought. Swiftwing will be my mate. We'll have kits, no doubt. _A leader is not to learn without someone else to learn from,_ Pinefrost once told me, when I was younger. That was actually when he loved me, before my mysterious mother had died. Dawncloud and he'd both cheated me. Lies built on the rocky structure of other lies, made to keep out all truth.

"These walls," I whispered to the breeze, hoping our ancestors are listening, "must come down, one rock at a time; I will get there. Nothing can stop me."

* * *

><p>The union seemed as twisted as the two trees I was staring at. Ivy vines clung to them, the leaves budding. I can't bring myself to remember what kind they were, only dimly deciphered that they were different. It amazed me, these trees. Their branches would entwine and different styled leaves sprouted in all angles. The trees leaned on one another, keeping the other up. <em>They are much like me<em>, I thought, _Entangled in mess and forced to grow like that. _Moss had found its way up the trees, too. Mud lay in a crease, the dip where the two separated. I sat near the trees, admiring it.

I remembered a time, back when I was hardly an apprentice, seven moons old at best, when I'd found these trees tangled. Redthroat had told me, _See these trees here? They are special. It is said that our ancestors planted them long ago, when a medicine cat dropped the seeds. They grew side-by-side until fate changed its design and they twisted to make right with themselves. That'll be you, one day, Shadepaw. One day you'll be truly special and you'll follow fate's design. _I realized now how right Redthroat was. _I _am like these twisted trees, bending to fate's design.

* * *

><p>I've finally won the hunt. After I returned from my little adventure in the NightClan woods during <em>daytime<em>, I was exhausted, tired, and hot. With the sun blazing down on me, I thankfully settled down to rest in the warriors' den. I curled up and rested my head on my paws. I've had a long night, too long for the normal NightClan standards. So I drift off into my well-deserved sleep, away from my twisted fate.

"_Are you ready?" he asked calmly. His expression was guarded, not letting any emotion seep through. He gives my shoulder a lick. "I thought so." _

_Unlike him, I'm panicking. _Has my fur been groomed enough? Will he hate me at first glance? _My imagination ran wild, creating different forms of his reaction. _

_Pinefrost nudged me gently, so I padded forward, slowly. "You'll be okay," my father whispered softly. "You're born to lead." He faced straight ahead, avoiding my eyes. _

Lead_, the word stuck with me. Like all good warriors, tonight I'll shed my blood. Swiftwing will too. Then our warriors will unite as one Clan. Poolpaw will have become my second, a warrior at last. _

_As we emerged in the clearing, my pulse raced. Ahead of us was the Ancestral Stone. My partner in leading is standing there, with Redthroat and Snowstorm behind him. _

_My father ushered me along, hurrying me before I can dare leave. Soon we're at the Stone. I'm about to step on it. _

_When our gazes met, I froze mid-step. _

_My paws don't move. _

_I'm trapped. _


End file.
